


Shamless Smut

by XxAngelicMurderxX



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Light Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAngelicMurderxX/pseuds/XxAngelicMurderxX
Summary: This was written by my friend Hailey as a gift for our friend Emilee. Hailey doesn't have an Ao3 account so I told her I'd post it on mine. I know y'all are gonna love it. Comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated!





	Shamless Smut

Sitting aimlessly at your desk, the words on your holo-screen began to blend together as you rubbed your eyes in exhaustion. You had a simple life at Overwatch headquarters, nagging yourself a desk job next to the heroes you idolized growing up. Your job was very simple; you were the one to receive distress calls, send the appropriate agents into action, and write out the mission reports when all was said and done. It was hard to keep track of everyone’s time on the field; you didn’t want to exhaust anyone, so you always made sure the rotation times were fair and orderly.

 

            Today however, had been a slow day; no trouble in the world today it seemed, so you decided to catch up on overdue paperwork. Yet, your mind kept drifting off into your own world as the only words that were legible to you on your screen seemed to jump put at you- a name.

 

            **_Jamison Fawkes: Alias “Junkrat.”_**

            Something about the skinny man had made your heart skip a beat when thinking about him or more specifically, the _incident_ that had your mind in a frenzy. It happened twelve days ago- not that you were counting or anything- but it was still fresh in your memory.

 

            _Maneuvering your way through the crowd of people with files tucked securely under your arm, you barely paid attention to the path in front of you as you listened to the voices barking orders into your earpiece._

_“You’re late!”_

_“We needed those reports ages ago!”_

_You honestly wanted to cry; having so many people yell at you was never really your favorite thing._

_Suddenly, you found yourself halted in front of a very warm and soft barrier, your nose and chest brushing it. The person in front of you turned around with a growl._

_“Aye! Watch where ya goin’- oh, heya there doll!”Junkrat chirped._

_You flushed with embarrassment, holding your files close to your chest as you looked up at the Junker. He was much too tall: without that tire of his, he stood a good foot above you. His amber eyes seemed to watch every move as you backed up to look at him. At first, you weren’t so sure about letting a world class criminal into Overwatch, but after getting to know him better, an infatuation for him had began to grow._

_“I’m so sorry,” you squeaked, your voice breaking, “I just have to deliver these and my bosses are yelling at me and today is just-” you were cut off when you felt yourself being back up into a wall. You strained your neck to see Jamison staring down at you intently, his forearm leaning against the space above your head, his hips dangerously close to yours. The voices of your angry bosses drained away as he placed his hand on your cheek. The cool metal fingertips of his prosthetic hand was a relief to your burning face as he dragged them across your cheek and tucked a stray hair behind your ear. Jamie’s face grew closer to yours, his lips almost touching your neck. You whimpered and closed your eyes waiting for something- anything to happen…but it never came._

_He backed away from you with a toothy grin plastered on his face as he held up a tiny device with two fingers. Your hand shot up to your ear to find that your earpiece was missing and the yelling had stopped._

_“Figured these wanks were gnawin’ your ear off. No need to thank me!” Junkrat took your hand and placed the talkative bud into your open palm then closed your fist around it. Patting your fist, he casually walked away as if he didn’t just turn you on and left. You gawked after him, wanting to say something, but he merely peered over his shoulder with his signature grin and a thumbs up._

            The ordeal had left you flabbergasted for the next several days, replaying the scene every night before going to sleep, even fantasizing what would happen if you didn’t have your bosses on your ass that day. Maybe, just maybe, you would have been able to explore much more of his warm body between the sheets of your bed; rolling around and feeling those strong arms around you, that metal arm of his drifting closer and closer towards your most sensitive areas. Maybe-

 

            “Miss (Y/N), your shift is over.” You intercom blared to life, making you jump in your seat. The clock across the room confirmed that it was indeed 5:30 PM, your official quitting time unless any emergencies decided to rear their ugly head. A relieved sigh ran past your lips as you prepared to leave your office and sleep the day away. Since Overwatch was still considered illegal, you had your housing provided for you inside the headquarters, so getting to your apartment was as easy as taking an elevator from your office.

 

            Just as you walked out of your office, a familiar smile greeted you. The smile of the man you were just fantasizing about two minutes ago.

 

            “G’day (Y/N)!” Junkrat chirped, running a hand through his hair as if he’d been caught. Despite your suspicions, you grinned up at him.

 

            “Hi Jamie, did you need something?” You asked.

 

            “Naw, just uh- wanted to know where you were at is all.” The man scratched his lower back nonchalantly. He said it as if it were no big deal, yet you felt your heart flutter a bit. ‘He was thinking about me,’ you thought with a smile.

 

            “Well,” you stretched your arms above your head, groaning in satisfaction as your muscles released their tension, “I was just heading up to my room to call it a day.”

 

            “What a coincidence!” Jamison spoke loudly, “I was just making my way to the same place- as you were. Totally a coincidence. Yup, looks like you have someone to escort you.” He paused and nodded his head in approval with his arms crossing over his bare chest.

 

            You laughed at his obvious attempt to spend time with you, but it flattered you as well, so you let him tag along. How could you say no to someone so cute? With you both inside the elevator, you pressed the button to your floor and felt yourself lurch upward.

 

            “So,” you said, “How was your day?”

 

            “Mate, lemme tell you, today was killer! That old fella let me ‘ave my gun range privileges back and I blew all those bots sky high! I love the way they sizzle when I hit em with my frag.” He got a dreamy look on his face and snaked an arm around your shoulder, leaning into you and rested his head on top of yours. You grunted lightly at the sudden weight, but you felt yourself turn red at the contact.

 

            The elevator doors opened and Junkrat bolted out, with his arm still wrapped around you and successfully towing you across the hall towards your room. How he knew which door was yours, you didn’t know, but didn’t think too much of it. Especially when he held you so tight against his side. Despite your mind objecting, you pried yourself from his grip and punched in the passcode to your room.

 

            “Would you like to come inside?” You turned to the man behind you, holding the door open for him.

            “Don’t mind if I do!” He glided past you and looked around you small apartment. “Oh, this place is so much cleaner than my own. Fancier too! Got one of them plants and everythin’!” Jamie pointed at the roses you kept on the center of your tiny dining table. You chuckled at his excitement and opened your fridge to fish around for a snack.

 

            “Would you like anything to eat?” You asked. The Junker hummed, not really replying to your question. You were about to ask again until you felt a pair of hands lay themselves on your hips and warm lips on the back of your neck. Shivers danced throughout your body as Jamie’s hands ran along your curves. He pulled you away from the chilly fridge and into his warm embrace.

 

            “You’re lookin’ pretty tasty to me, love.” He breathed into your ear, licking the space behind it lightly. Your breathing began to get heavy and uneven as he kissed all along the curve of your shoulder, lightly nibbling on your neck. You moaned softly and leaned into his touch.

 

            “W-Wait,” you shuddered. Jamie’s lips paused just above your skin, his breathing slowed as he peered at your face. You turned around in his arms and wrapped your own around his neck. “My room. Please.”

 

            The Junker smirked and lifted you off your feet as if you weighed as light as air. You forgot that he carries an old car tire for Christ’s sake. He directed the both of you to your room, slamming the door closed and pinning you hard against it. Grabbing both of your wrists in one massive hand, Jamison’s lips collided with your own in a clumsy fashion, yet you moaned loudly, slipping your tongue into his mouth and wrestled with own. You jumped lightly when he slithered a hand under your shirt, his cool fingertips leaving goosebumps on your skin; gently, he kneaded your breast, rolling your perked nipple between his fingers. A whine erupted from your lips, trying to pry your hands away from his tight grip, arching your hips forward desperate for more.

 

            The man looming above you chuckled darkly into your mouth and let your hands go free. Immediately, you pushed him back onto your bed and straddled his hips; you peppered kisses along his collarbone and bit into the space where his neck and shoulder met. He groaned loudly, bringing a hand hard down onto your perky ass, causing you to let out a surprised squeak.

 

            “Keep that up and you won’t be able to walk proper.” Junkrat growled, pawing at your ass through your slacks. Feeling a burst of confidence, you smirked down at him and ground your hips down hard into his growing erection. Again. And again.

 

            Suddenly, the world began to spin and the smirking face loomed above you as he pressed you into the bed. His large hands fumbled with the buttons on your blouse, only for him to become frustrated and rip the thin material straight down the middle. You groaned when the buttons flew across the room, stopping short of complaining when you felt your hands being tied together above your head with your shredded shirt.

 

            “There we go. Wrapped like a pretty package.” Jamie licked his lips and tore your bra from your body, the straps coming undone and useless. Your boobs sprang free and the man looming above you immediately latched his lips around your perky nipple, his hand cupping the other breast, his thumb rubbing lazy circles around your areola. You whimpered lightly as he sucked especially hard and dragged his tongue across the sensitive area. After a bit, he looked up at you, his tongue pausing its ministrations and smiled; his sharp teeth bared and glinting dangerously, only causing you to moan loudly. Jamison propped himself up and trailed his hands lower to your stomach, using his finger to trail a line down your front, stopping at the waste band of your slacks. Instead of attempting to undo the buttons, he tore through your pants straight down the middle, exposing your thick thighs and cute underwear. He tossed the newly made rags to join your broken bra on the floor and cupped his arms on your hips, digging his nails into your flesh. The man brought his face closer to your dripping cunt, a noticeable dampness beginning to show through your undies. Embarrassed, you tried to squeeze your legs together to hide your obvious arousal. He merely chuckled and held your legs open with ease.

 

            “You won’t get rid of me that easy.” Jamison said, a husky tone in his voice as he dragged his tongue along your clothed sex; a needy whine erupted from your lips at the new feeling.

 

            Hot. _So hot._ You felt as if you were on fire, even when he tore your underwear from your body you felt no relief from the cool air hitting your burning skin. His tongue began to draw circles around your swollen clit and you practically screamed his name over and over, begging for release. You tugged at the bindings around your wrists, but to no avail. You wanted- no needed to touch him.

 

            “Please,” you whined, “P-Please I can’t- I’m gonna-“ The Junker giggled lightly as he propped his head onto his hand, looking up at your pouty face as his other hand kept circling around your sensitive bud.

 

            “You look cute lovey,” he kissed the skin below your naval. “You ready for me then?”

 

            You nodded eagerly and twisted yourself on your stomach and raised your hips into the air, presenting yourself entirely to him. Jamie was taken back by the display, but was more than happy to oblige to your unspoken request, his cock dripping of pre cum. He guided his member to your cunt and dragged the tip across the entrance, making you moan at the contact. He slowly eased himself into you, moaning deeply as he sheathed himself entirely into you, crouching over you and placing a hand in your hair, smoothing it out as you adjusted to the new size.

 

            “Tight,” he moaned, “So wet. So deep. Oh, you’re aces love.”

 

            You nodded vigorously as he began to pump himself in and out of you, moaning out his name. This prompted him to go a little faster, his hand on your hip starting to bruise your skin lightly from his tight grip. You dug your face into your pillow to silence your moans, afraid of making too much noise. Jamison noticed this and grabbed your hair and hiked your head from the bead, causing your bonded hands to hold you up, yet his hand never left your hair, yanking at it enough to where it was a delicious balance on pleasure and pain.

 

            “Don’t,” he panted, his hips thrusting into you hard, emphasizing each word, “Hide yourself from me. Lemme hear those pretty pipes of yours.” He rocked into your hard, like an animal in heat, causing you to scream loudly in ecstasy. His hold on your hip and hair wrapped itself around your waist, holding you in place as he thrust into you harder and harder, his teeth sinking into your shoulder and nearly breaking the skin. You felt yourself clench around his think member and a tight feeling in the pit of your stomach began to wind tighter and tighter as you felt your orgasm coming to you.

 

            “Jamie I’m close,” you panted, your eyes wrenching close and your head lolling forward as he sped up, pumping in and out of you. “Cum inside me. Please, I’m on the pill.”

 

            That was all he needed to hear as thick ropes of cum spurted inside you, a snarl on his lips when he heard you cry his name out. Every muscle within your body clenched and tingled all the way to your toes as he pumped into you when your orgasm hit. You both lay still with his dick still inside you as you calm down from the wonderful high you had. Jamison raises his hand and undoes the binding around your wrists, rubbing the red skin and kissing your wrists. You blush and feel him pull out, juices flowing down your thighs. The man hummed at the sight and dragged two fingers across your sopping cunt, making you squeak. You were still so sensitive and he was still so rough with you. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and practically melted into the bed next to you.

 

            “I knew we’d taste loike Heaven togetha’.” He breathed a sigh, bringing you in close and pressing his lips into you. You could taste yourself and his cum on his lips and you hummed in satisfaction; salty, yet pleasantly so. He peppered more kisses all over your face, causing you to giggle and wrap your arms around his back and bury your face into his sweaty chest.

 

            “So erm,” the Junker coughed awkwardly. Where was this sudden shyness coming from? “I was wonderin’ if you wanted to um- ‘ave dinner or somethin’? Or maybe just skip all that and be my girl anyway? I wanted to ask all proper, but you just looked so tasty and I couldn’t ‘elp meself.” He coughed again.

 

            You looked up at him, a smirk playing on your features and pressed your lips against his again.

 

            “I’d love to be yours if you’ll be mine.” You hummed, pressing yourself into his side. The man genuinely smiled and hugged you close, pressing a kiss into your forehead.

 

            “Cool beans.”


End file.
